Swords and Roses
by Storm Elf
Summary: YAOI and lots of it. KH and JT eventually There really isn't a real way to discribe in the space provided, only that it is NOT A TYPICAL LOVE STORY! had in depth plot and is interesting. some humor as well rateing due to light swearing in later chapters
1. Past Meetings

This is my first YYH fic, please be kind (or mean, just as long as you review so that I know what I am doing well or bad at)  
  
I own nothing. Never have, never will  
  
This story was inspired by the words of "Ghost" I wont put them here but they will most likely be in another chapter (Hint: reviews make fingers type faster)  
  
This is AU I suppose but I don't know at what time it would be happening.  
  
Swords and Roses, Chapter one,  
Past Meetings  
  
Kurama sat in class, looking at the blackboard. The teacher was droning on about converting linier equations from polar to some other form, rectangular or something like that. He normally paid attention in class. Then again, the subject was normally more interesting. Today he was zoning out, the words passing over him but not reaching his ears. His thoughts were on something else. For the past few days everyone had been meeting at Yusuke's apartment, talking about what missions would await them. His mind was dwelling on those meetings.  
  
"If you are sick and would like to go to the nurse, you can leave. If not then please try to pay attention, Shuichi." The teacher said, suddenly standing next to his desk.  
  
"I'll go to the nurse." More than anything else he wanted out of the classroom. Advanced trinomials or whatever the teacher was talking about could wait until he got home.  
  
About half way down to the nurse he realized that he would have to come up with some sort of ailment to complain about. Headaches were always a good standby. Stomachaches made the nurse believe that the student just wanted to go home to avoid a test. It was partially true. He did have a slight headache.  
  
"What can I do for you, Shucichi?" the nurse asked in her nicest tone.  
  
"I have a headache, do you have any Advil?" Kurama asked, making sure to hold one side of his head as if it was in pain  
  
"Right here." The nurse said, holding out her hand with two small pills in it.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Would you like to lie down or return to class?"  
  
"Lie down, please" Kurama said, deciding that it would give him time to think  
  
"There is a cot right over there." The nurse pointed the cot on the left. There was someone on the other one.  
  
"Hello Kurama," Yusuke, the person on the other cot said, not looking up or turning over. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, how about you?" Kurama asked as he lowered himself onto the uncomfortable cot.  
  
"Biology test"  
  
"That explains it. We had better stop talking before the nurse finds out that we are both faking it."  
  
Kurama stayed there, silently thinking to himself. Everyone had been meeting at Yuske's apartment once a week to keep everyone else updated on what was going on. The last meeting had ended up with Kurama and Yusuke holding back Hiei and Kuwabara back to keep them from killing each other. Kurama did not really have to hold Hiei back, it was more of a reminder that he was not allowed to attack anyone, or instigate fights as he had that night.  
  
Hiei had said something about how Kuwabara was practically drooling over Yukina. That night it was proof that the truth hurts. He had, however, gone a little overboard with his accusations of what they had done. Kuwabara took strong offence to what he said and replied with insults relating to Hiei's size, sexual preference, likeability, his mother's honor, and his father's existence. Hiei had brushed each one away with little trouble, laughing at Kuwabara's attempts to anger him. When he was out of insults, Kuwabara resorted to fists. Kurama had held Hiei back more as a show to Kuwabara that Hiei would need to be held back should one of his comments, which he was now pulling out of the air without much luck, actually anger Hiei.  
  
Everyone walked away unharmed ,apart from matching burses on Kuwabara's arms from Yusuke's tight grip. Kurama walked home that night to find that he could not sleep. For some reason, that scene had been playing in his head ever since it had happened. He did not have the slightest idea why. Fights like that sprung up from time to time. They were nothing major. Yunkina was still frightened by them though.  
  
"Are you two ready to go back to class yet?" the nurse asked them.  
  
"No, my stomach still hurts. Can you put the trash can next to my bed?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I know you have a biology test, you cannot get out of taking it. You have used this excuse one too many times Yusuke. Go back to class."  
  
"Alright." Yusuke begrudgingly got up and walked out of the room.  
  
The nurse went over to ask Kurama again but she saw that he had drifted into an uneasy sleep. "I suppose I should let you stay a little longer then." She said, going back to her desk.  
  
Kurama woke up on his own an hour later. The sterile smell of the nurses office stung his nose. He told the nurse that he felt better and walked back to his class. The hallway was empty apart from a few students skipping class only to end up stuck in a silent hallway, too frightened of being caught to talk to one another. Kurama walked past them, not even giving them a second look because seeing them was so common. He expected that Yusuke was there somewhere, hiding from a biology test.  
  
Kurama did see Yusuke there. He had always thought that it was funny. The great sprit detective, not afraid of pain or death, was frightened into hiding from a simple test. Kurama had always thought hat biology was easy. It was simple because everything happened for a reason. It wasn't like other subjects that had no reason for something to happen. It could also have been the fact that the biology teacher was obsessed with plants, one of Kurama's favorite topics.  
  
School was almost over when Kurama got back to class. The teacher was clearly not happy to see him getting back so late. He uttered an apology before taking his seat. The last ten minutes of class were pure torture on him. His soul ached to be freed from the oppressive classroom. He had never thought of the classroom that way before. He had always enjoyed school, as much as possible that is.  
  
The bell rang , not a moment too soon for anyone in the building. Students poured out of the classrooms like a flood. Teacher reveled in their now empty classrooms, glad to see the students gone. Everywhere people were shouting to their friends far down the halls and getting responses back. Lockers slammed shut and book bags were lifted to their homes on the backs of students. Everyone was glad to be out of the classrooms and were rushing to be the first one out of the building.  
  
It was only Kurama that wasn't in a rush. He stayed in the classroom longer. He was watching out the door, waiting for a safe passage to his locker. It would be a long wait because he had to cross the hall and then go against the flow of bodies. To do such a thing in a hall crowded with students looking to leave was as good as suicide. He knew that there was a serious chance of getting trampled to death, no one brave enough to stop walking long enough to help him up for fear of being dragged under as well.  
  
Once the raging river had ebbed, he dared to go out. He went over to his locker and entered the combination. To no one's great surprise, it did not open. He entered the combination again without any better success. He tried once more before leavening school. The locker had not opened the third time so he was forced to carry his heavy books home.  
  
"Only three more hours." He said as he walked out of the school. "Only three more hours until the next meeting."  
  
Here is a useful equation,  
  
Reviews+Time=Updates 


	2. To See You Again

I own nothing, never have, never will.  
  
Reviews still make fingers type faster  
  
Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Umm.Kurama just transferred schools recently. That is why he is now in Yusuke's school :)  
  
Swords and Roses Chapter Two,  
To See You Again  
  
Kurama ate quickly before leaving. He was headed to Yusuke's apartment for this week's meeting. They all knew that it was not necessary to have a meeting every week but they enjoyed getting together. Everyone did, even if Hiei would not admit to it.  
  
Although it was not far to walk, Kurama took the bus to Yusuke's apartment. He did not like some of the streets that he would have had to walk down. Although the apartment was not on a bad side of town, there were pockets of bad activities that Kurama specifically wanted to avoid. He could imagine the police reports now, "Man hurt when supposedly attacked by someone brandishing a long rose stem." No one would believe the man though, thankfully, they would say that he was drunk or on drugs and forget about the case rather quickly.  
  
He got there in good time. Hiei was also getting there at the same time. He waited for Kurama to get off the bus and they walked up to the apartment together.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama started before he knew what he was saying.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't get in any more fights with Kuwabara" Kurama said as a quick recovery.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I." Kurama couldn't think of a reason. "I know that he is drooling over your sister but that is no reason to fight him, especially if you wont even tell Yukina that you are her brother."  
  
"I will do what I want. Your input doesn't mater to me." For some reason, those words stung Kurama. He had no idea why they had stung, Hiei always acted like that to everyone.  
  
"I know."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. No one wanted to say a word. When they got to the apartment they found that it was unusually quiet. Normally Kuwabara was talking about something stupid such as a stray kitten that he had found.  
  
Kurama knocked on the door. It was quickly answered by Yusuke.  
  
"The meeting is still on. Go on inside and wait for everyone else." Yusuke said, motioning them inside. "I have to run out and get the snacks"  
  
Yusuke left without another word. Kurama sad in a large chair and Hiei on the couch. The silence between them was uncomfortable. Kurama got the feeling that Hiei wanted to either ask him something or tell him something. Although he wanted to tell Hiei to ask/tell him anything, he knew that he would only receive a comeback about how Hiei did not need anyone in the world and lower his chances of ever learning what his demon friend was thinking. It was better to just wait until he said something on his own. That took only five minutes.  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Kurama was deeply confused.  
  
"Last meeting you put your arms around me, keeping me from moving."  
  
"I didn't want you to attack Kuwrabara."  
  
"You knew perfectly well that I had no intention of getting my sword dirty in such a way." Hiei's voice held little malice.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why did you do it?"  
  
"To remind you not to attack, just incase he said something that actually hit a nerve."  
  
Hiei snorted and went back to silence for a moment before he continued. "What would you care?"  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
Hiei's only reply was silence. They sat there like that until Yusuke came back with a bag of chips and some dip.  
  
"Kuwabara and Yukina cancelled out. They had a date. Botan said that she would be really late, thanks to Koenma no doubt, so it looks like it is just going to be the three of us."  
  
"No," Hiei said, standing up. "It will just be the two of you. I already know what I came here to find out."  
  
Yusuke and Kurama watched him walk out before continuing with their conversation. They talked about school first, what subjects were the hardest and what teachers they should put laxative in their coffee.  
  
"Did you sign up for the talent show?" Kurama asked with mild interest.  
  
"No, that would mean being in school for longer than I have to! Did you?"  
  
"Yes, I signed up last year too but they didn't put me in. Someone else was doing the same thing, only better."  
  
"What are you doing this year?"  
  
"Singing."  
  
"Cool, what song?"  
  
"It's called 'Ghost,' you probably have never heard of it."  
  
"Can't say I have. I can't speak for everyone else but count me in. I will be there and even Koenma can't keep me out!"  
  
At that point the door opened. Botan stepped into the room, cheerful as always. She sat down next to Yusuke and started stuffing her face with chips.  
  
"Where is everyone else?"  
  
"They aren't here." Kurama explained. "Yukina and Kuwabara are on a date, Hiei is probably spying on them. He was hear before but had to leave."  
  
"He is strange, even for a demon!"  
  
"I know, he wouldn't be Hiei if he was normal." Kurama said, not paying a whole lot of attention to the world around him.  
  
"Hello! Kurama! You have that dull-math-test-near-the-end-of-the-day look."  
  
"Oh, sorry, must hove zoned out. I have to go home and catch up on some sleep I lost last night working on homework at two am only to find out that it isn't due until tomorrow."  
  
Sorry that it is mainly dialog. There were just things that needed to be said.  
  
Let's review that equation,  
  
Reviews+Time=Updates  
  
Flames are welcome and will be used to power up Hiei's dragon of the darkness flame which will be used on those who do flame.whoops, forget that last part. 


	3. Dangerus Savior

I own nothing, never have, never will.  
  
Reviews will always make fingers type faster  
  
Thank you for reviewing.  
  
AN: Sorry, I meant to get this one up faster but I couldn't because of technical difficulties (Computer not working well, long story)  
  
Swords and Roses Chapter Three,  
Dangerous Savior  
  
Sun shone brightly through the thin curtains, seeking the vulnerable eyes of Kurama. He woke up slowly, knocking off the effects of the night's sleep. He fumbled around, not opening his eyes yet. Opening them would admit that he was fully awake and that would mean that he would have to leave his house. He was reaching for the CD player that he knew he had been using when he had fallen asleep. True to his memory, the CD player and headphones were but an arm's length away. He put them on, not paying attention to anything else. Automatically, he hit the search button and found one specific song, Ghost.  
  
It was a sweet but sad song about how a girl had fallen in love with someone else only to be ignored. He liked it for some inexplicable reason. He had always hated love songs. There were some that were good but there were very few that he truly cared for. There was one other song on the CD that made it is favorite, Save the Best for Last. It was another love song about some girl that had fallen in love with a man that was apparently so dense that he did not realize it. The man continued to seek love until the very end of the song when he fell in love with the girl. It sounded like a plot of a crappy romance movie or novel to him but he liked it anyway.  
  
His mother knocked on his door, a solemn reminder that it was a school day. He let her know that he was awake and started to get out of his bed. He threw his clothes into a corner and moved to his closet. He pulled out his school uniform and put it on, just as he had the day before, and the day before that. He despised just how monotonous his life was becoming but savored the fact that it would not be much longer until the chain of days was broken open by a mission or something better.  
  
The clock ticked ever on as Kurama went about getting ready. He was out of the door before his mother got a chance to yell at him for taking his own sweet time getting ready, as she almost always had to. He watched other people march to school, going with their friends. Kurama, who had almost always been a loner, suddenly wished that he was part of one of the groups. He knew that he had friends, but they were not the sort that he would walk around with. They were more of friends because of convenience. Each of them had their own separate group that they stuck to except during meeting times.  
  
"Hey, you," someone that Kurama had never met said from behind him. "Why don't we take a little walk"  
  
"I actually have to get to school right now"  
  
"Wrong answer" the voice said as a knife ended up at Kurama's throat.  
  
The man pulled Kurama into a dark alley way. Normally, Kurama would have been able to beat this guy into the ground without breaking a sweat. Now was not a normal time. He could not move much because of the knife and he did not want to give this many any reason to put it closer. Kurama was rather defenseless at the moment, unless he wanted to do something stupid like turn into Youko Kurama.  
  
"Alright, fork over the money, kid."  
  
"I'm afraid that I don't have any."  
  
"Sure, I've never heard that one before, give it up now!"  
  
"Leave him alone" a new person said. "or you will have to deal with me"  
  
"Who are you?" the would-be robber said, looking around for the source of the voice.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." The source of the voice said, now standing at the edge of the alley, a black shadow on a white plain.  
  
"If you come one step closer, your pink haired friend gets it."  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
The man looked in his hand and did not find a knife. Kurama, now free of the threat to his life, punched the man and sent him flying. He walked out of the dark alley, leavening the man there to fend for himself.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei, I." Kurama looked around to thank Hiei but did not see the small fire demon anywhere. He shook his head and walked off. Hiei never stayed long enough for anyone's taste. He always left just a moment too soon.  
  
Kurama continued on to school only to realize that this was not where he wanted to go. He looked around to see if there was anyone that would really notice if he did not go. There was no one. He silently thanked Koenma, just in case it was his doing as the toddler got mad when he was not thanked for doing even the slightest thing.  
  
Kurama walked over to a tree and climbed into it, positioning himself to where he could not be seen. He was almost drifting to sleep. He had stayed up late the night before but still forced himself to wake up early. Now his body was complaining about the odd schedule. He was just about to enter the deeper areas of sleep when something interrupted him.  
  
"Can you imagin that, the great student Suichi is going to be late!"  
  
"I will not be late Yusuke."  
  
"Well, I'm late and you're with me aren't you?"  
  
"I do not plan on going to school today."  
  
"I never thought that you would skip school. I suppose that I, the master skipper, should stay with you. You know, keep you company." Yusuke said, climbing up into the tree with him. "So, what made you decide to skip?"  
  
"Bad start to the day. Someone tried to mug me. They would have achieved but there were two things that went wrong for him."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The first one was that I didn't have any money."  
  
"That would have to suck! What else happened."  
  
"Hiei stole his knife."  
  
"That explains why there was someone muttering something about shadows and pink hair." Yusuke laughed, joined by Kurama.  
  
They eventually left the tree. Yusuke truly was the master of skipping. Kurama had imagined that it would end up like the people in the hallways, staying quiet and still to avoid detection. In fact, Yusuke turned that theory on its head. They went around the whole town visiting arcades, eating, and just having a good time. Whenever someone asked them why they were not in school, they replied that they were here on vacation.  
  
After a full day of fun, Yusuke told Kurama of the "master plan." He figured that because yesterday's meeting had ended rather badly they would have another meeting tonight. It was also part of this plan to hold the meeting at Kurama. Yusuke's mother did not like a whole lot of friends over two nights in a row.  
  
Kurama liked that idea for his own reasons. He really wanted to see Hiei at this point. There were a few reasons. He wanted to thank him for taking the mugger's knife as well as find out how he knew that he was in trouble. He also wanted to recruit his help for the talent show. Kurama needed to have the lyrics to "Ghost" written out so that he could sing them but he could not write very fast when he was concerned with making sure that every word was right. He knew that Hiei could do just about anything as quick as lightning so naturally he would be a good choice. If Hiei did not agree, Kurama could just say that he did not think that he could do it anyway. That would make it a challenge, and Hiei would never back down from a challenge.  
  
With plans made, they went out to spread the word. No one had ever gotten any news to Hiei, he was too hard to find when he did not want to be found. Somehow he always got the news anyway.  
  
"Tonight, meeting at my house. Hiei, I don't know how I am going to get this to you, but please show up."  
  
++  
  
Wow! Will he show up? Behold, the crappy cliff hanger. I can do better but I don't feel like it. Now remember the formula!  
  
To review the formula  
  
REVIEWS+ TIME= UPDATES  
  
Here is another formula:  
  
MORE REVIEWS+ LESS TIME=MORE UPDATES  
  
Hope you pass math class. I didn't.wish I knew why. (I actually did pass!!!! I'm just as amazed as everyone else!) 


	4. Lyrics of the Heart

I own nothing, never have, never will.

Reviews will always make fingers type faster

Thank you for reviewing.

To those who pay REALLY close attention: I borrowed a name from one Tamora Pierice's books. (Those who read them know what I'm talking about) the newer ones, the two circle series.  Ok, so you don't have to pay much attention.

THE GRAND APPOLOGY: ya, I screwed up. Sorry that I did not update sooner but I was on the vacation from hell. (go to beach, water about 58-59 degrees the whole time, raining, thunder storming, tornados.  And no internet access!! Real fun!) I will try to update more frequently from now on. I swear. Really! I mean it this time! 

                                    Swords and Roses Chapter Four,

                                                Lyrics of the Heart 

Kurama was fully prepared for the meeting. They would hold it in his room. People could sit on his bed or on the chairs. His desk, usually cluttered with books and papers, was now carpeted with chips, dip, and just about anything else that they would want. Now he only had to wait until everyone got there.

Yusuke came in first. That was no real surprise. They talked for a little bit about pointless things happening at school like who was performing in the talent show, which teacher was giving the hardest tests, and which lunch was going to have the biggest end-of-the-year food fight. They heard the door open and close. Both of them looked over to see Kuwabara walking towards the food-filled desk. 

"Hey, Stupid, why don't you save those until everyone else gets here?"

"Shut up, Urimeshi!" Kuwabara said through a mouthful of chips.

"He does have a point, Kuwabara, it is rude to eat everything before everyone arrives. But then again, Hiei seems to think that snacks are poison seeing as how he avoids them."

"Speaking of him," Yusuke started "Where is he? He should be here by now."

"I am sure that he will come. He has come to every other meeting so far without anyone telling him about them."

"What were you saying about me?" Hiei asked, now suddenly standing in the doorway where everyone swore that he had not been just a moment before.

"Alright!" Yusuke said standing up. "Now let's start this meeting. Any new info on missions?"

"Five demons will break through the barrier at midnight tonight. They will be relatively weak except for one of them." Hiei announced as though he was just mentioning a well known fact. Everyone just stared at him. "The strongest one wants to be put back in jail because he practically rules it." Again, everyone stared at the normally silent fire demon.

"Well, at least this time we have a heads up so that we can clear our schedules, better than when Koemna tells us." Yusuke said jokingly.

"When did you learn this?" Kurama asked.

"A half hour ago. He told me."

"Who told you, shrimp?"

"The strong demon, stupid, who do you think?" as if anticipating Kuwabara's next question, Hiei continued. "Remember, he WANTS to be put in jail."

"Well that's just stupid, who would want to be in jail?"

"Sky Fire does because, as I said before, he practically rules it so everyone listens to him and does whatever he says. His only complaint is that the food tastes terrible."

"Psssst," a soft voice said from the window. "Psssst, Hiei, come here for a moment"

Hiei walked over to the window and the shadowy figure started whispering in his ear. Hiei nodded once or twice to let the figure know that he was, against his better judgment, still listening.

"That was Sky Fire. He apparently broke through unnoticed along with the five others that he had planned to bring along.  He wants us to meet him in a hour to beat him up and put him in jail. He doesn't care what happens to anyone else."

"During that time, could you help me with something?" Kurama asked Hiei, who just nodded in agreement. "I have to figure out the lyrics to a song but I cant seem to write fast enough to get them all down, even though the song is not exceptionally fast. I figured that, because you are the fastest at everything else, you might be able to help me. But if you do not believe that you can do it…"

"I can do it, just watch."

Kurama gave him a piece of paper, a pencil and a cd player with the cd in it. Kurama played the song for him once before Hiei started to write it down. The second time it played,  Hiei wrote every word down. They played it once more as Hiei went over his work to see if he had made any mistakes, he hadn't.

Kurama thanked him and looked over the lyrics.

There's a letter on the desk top

That I dug out of the drawer 

The last truce we ever came to

In our adolescent war

And I start to feel the fever

From the warm and through the street

You come regular like seasons

Shadowing my dreams

And the Mississippi is mighty

But it starts in Minnesota

At a place where you could 

Walk across with five steps down

I guess that's how you started, 

Like a pinprick to my heart

At that point you brushed right through me

And I started to dry 

And theirs not enough room 

in this world for my pain

signals cross and love gets lost

and time passed makes it plain

of all me demon spirits 

I need you the most

In love with your ghost

I'm in love with your ghost

Dark and dangerous like a secret

It's whispered in a hush

when I wake the things I dreamt 

About you last night make me blush

When you kiss me like a lover

Then you sting me like a viper

I go follow to the river

And play your memory like a piper

And I feel it like a sickness

How this love is killing me

Still I'd walking into the fingers

Of your fire willingly

And I dance the airs of sanity,

I've never been this close

In love with your ghost

I'm in love with your ghost

Unknowing capture, never know how much you

Pierce my spirit that I can touch you

Can you hear it, I cry to be free

You were mine forever under lock and key

As you pass through me

Now is see your face before me

It would launch a thousand ships

To bring your heart back to my island

As the sand beneath me slips

As I burn up in your presence

And I know now how it feels

To be weakened like a kitten

With you always at my heels

And my bitter end's a swallow

Is silence, it's a secret that I keep

It poisons me, I can't swim free

The river is too deep

So I'm baptized at your touch

I am all this and more

In love with your ghost

And you are…

Shadowing my dreams

I'm in love with your ghost

He had a plan for them. It was more than just a nice song to sing. It was meant for someone who, hopefully, would realize it and not reject him. Naturally, there were two words in it that would give it away, demon and fire. If Hiei had even paid attention to the song then he would have probably figured it out, not that he had paid attention. The line "As I burn up in your presence" could also help, but that was a whole line, not just one word.

The clock in Kurama's room struck, announcing that there was no longer any time to dwell on emotions, it was time to fight.

Do I have to go over the formula again, good, cause I wont.

If you have any advice, just say so and I'll be sure to listen to it. 

Those are the words to the song, I swear it! They just fit so perfectly, don't they. Speaking of those lyrics, I don't own them either.


	5. Fight of Destiny

Alright people, you know the deal, review pretty please.  
  
To clear things up about good old Sky Fire: the name is from the books but Sky Fire acts nothing like the Skyfire. Skyfire is a respectable person who is only seen a few times, Sky Fire is a raveing lunatic that I cant get to leave.  
  
Chapter Five,  
  
Fight of Destiny  
  
Yusuke lead everyone down to an intersection that Sky Fire had said that he would meet them at. They saw the outlines of six demon approach. All of them were tall except for the one in front. They walked up as though the owned the place and were just going for a walk around and not getting ready to fight. Yusuke started getting ready, so did Kuwabara. Both of them sensed a trap. Hiei insisted that Sky Fire was a complete moron and couldn't come up with a trap to save his life. He also insisted that Sky Fire did rule the jail. Just how someone could inspire so much fear in the hearts of so many criminals frightened Kuwabara but he wouldn't show it.  
  
The six of them waltzed right up to them and stood just a few feet from them. What Yusuke saw made him almost want to run for the hills and not look back. All of the demons looked strong. Strong enough to eat him and Kuwabara for breakfast. Hiei didn't seem very impressed, more bored than anything else. Kurama was unreadable. He was not sure just how strong they were.  
  
"So, this is all that you have managed to dredge up from the sewers?" Hiei asked as though he were asking Sky Fire how he had been.  
  
"If I remember correctly, Hiei, you were once among the idiots that follow me around. Different group though, totally new. The old ones died. They always do. That and they seem to be rather weak. Oh well."  
  
Yusuke found that there was something slightly familiar in that tone of voice. The care free attitude that he had. "Alright" he stared. "Let's just get going to jail."  
  
"Whoa! Hold an a moment here!" Sky Fire said "Who said anything about going to jail. I don't walk into that thing, I get dragged in and that is final. You know what that means."  
  
They stepped into the moonlight for the first time. The five in back were rather bland looking criminals. One was big and bald. Those were the two most noticeable things about him. The one next to him was normal sized and extremely hairy. The next one over was a pale green color with darker green tattoos decorating his body. The fourth reminded Yusuke of someone who had just not paid attention in class. He was an ogre with a glazed over look in his eyes. He was staring off into the distance with as much interest as a student in school or a man at a meeting. The last one seemed to be asleep. He was a reddish color with a short pug nose that had a ring in it.  
  
"Well, these are them, the prime cut of the jail. Pitiful, isn't it? These bumbling morons are dumb as a post and twice as dense. I spend most of my time insulting them but they still follow me around. Isn't that just sad? Let me introduce them. Duffis, dumb ass, half wit, dim wit, and stupid. You can call any of them by any of those names, they wont notice the difference."  
  
With that Sky Fire, who had stayed in the shadows the whole time, moved to a bench, still in the darkness. The big lugs started coming at Yusuke's 'team' but they were easily beaten.  
  
"Oh, wow, you managed to kill half wit and dim wit at the same time. Not bad. Anyway, now comes your challenge, how to kill me. You don't know anything about me. You didn't know anything about them either but just how much do you need to know to squash ants? Me, now I'm a different story here. Hiei will tell you that much but he wont tell you any more. You know why, because he is scared to. He has seen what I have done to people before and I don't think that he wants to be on the other end of that treatment."  
  
"If I was scared of you then I wouldn't be here, would I?"  
  
"Alright, I suppose that you have a point, but that wont change the fact that I'm gunna beat your ass so bad that you wont be able to stand, sit, lie or do anything else for the next year! Just warning you" Sky Fire laughed, not an evil laugh but a friendly one as though he had just told a joke.  
  
"I'll take him." Kuwabara volunteered.  
  
"Oh, now your just toying with me" said the now droopy looking Sky Fire. "Cant you give me someone worth fighting. Oh well, I suppose that I will just have to beat him up first."  
  
Kuwabara summoned up his sword and started to charge the demon.  
  
"Ooh, sword, how original. Oops, too slow. You know, you could have picked a weapon that hasn't been around for thousands of years."  
  
Kuwabara came around to slash him.  
  
"Oh, so I see that you go with the style of an English broad sword, hack, slash, stab, and pray that you hit something! Best style if you ask me, not that you can really call it a style."  
  
Kuwabara was getting pissed off but he was the only one. The others were nearly falling over in laugher at his helpless attempt to hit the quick demon.  
  
"So now you have learned that I'm fast, too bad that that's the only thing that you know about me! If you knew something else then you might be able to hit me. Well, maybe not."  
  
"Shut up! You're worse than the shrimp!"  
  
"Why thank you, now why don't you develop some sort of style and then come back and fight me. Until then, see ya!"  
  
Kuwabara suddenly collapsed for no apparent reason. Sky Fire, who had still stayed in the shadows, stepped out for the first time. He was rather short with bright eyes and a smile that seemed to be glued to his face. His hair was dark blue, near black. It hung down to his shoulders. The very ends of it seemed to glow orange. He stepped closer too them. His black velvet cloak had a hood on it that he put up once he was sure that everyone had seen his face. It hid his body from view.  
  
"Don't think that I'm gunna give you any more clues. You have to drag them out of me now!"  
  
"What clue did you give to us anyway?" Yusuke shouted  
  
"I let you see my face!!! That is a clue!!! How stupid are you people?" he let his disappointment show without much attempt so stop it. "Alright, botany boy, your next."  
  
"Who?" Yusuke asked. "Boat boy?"  
  
"Botany boy, stupid! Plants!!! Think, which of you morons uses plants? Only one that I know of."  
  
"Hold it right there!" a voice from the other side of the ally yelled to them. Two dark figures approached, eventually stepping into the light of the street lamp.  
  
"Jin!" Sky Fire yelled in excitement "and Touya" he growled with contempt in his voice.  
  
"Koenma sent us when he found out that Sky Fire had come through the barrier" Jin explained, his accent making it slightly hard to understand him.  
  
"Well that's a relief, I think" Yusuke said, glad to have reinforcements since Kuwabara had collapsed before touching the strange demon.  
  
"But Jin!" Sky Fire interrupted "I cant fight you! I'll gladly kill Touya though. Stupid ice head."  
  
Without warning, though not without reason, Touya leapt on Sky Fire, knocking him to the ground. Sky Fire tried to get him off by Touya's hands crept closer and closer to the new demon's neck. Jin just stood there looking as though he knew something that everyone else didn't. He also looked just a little confused despite his extra knowledge. The two of them fought tooth and claw. Only the occasional yelp was auditable over the thud of them hitting the hard pavement.  
  
"You bit me!" Touya yelled above all of the ruckus. The two jumped back and looked at each other. Touya had a long streak of red running down his arm from where Sky Fire had bit and scraped. Sky Fire spit out some of Touyas blood onto the ground.  
  
"Your blood tastes like shit!" Sky Fire sounded confused, as though he had expected it to taste like sugar or something. "You need to eat more sugar and less sour milk. That's what it taste like, you know. Milk just as sour as you are!"  
  
Sky fire abandoned his cloak revealing a lose fitting purplish blue pair of pants and a lighter version of the color that still managed to look dark and foreboding. It looked the opposite of his attitude. He threw the cloak specifically so that it landed on top of Hiei, making him look slightly like a sculpture waiting to be unveiled, not that that lasted very long. The cloak went up in flame and disintegrated.  
  
"So, Touya, when are you going to learn what everyone else knows? Fi." Sky Fire never had the chance to finish. Touya had leapt on top of him, hands trying for the neck once more. This time Sky Fire was more prepared. He grabbed Touya's wrists and tried to push him away. It wasn't working well. Touya seemed to be in a full rage, doing anything that he could to rip, claw, and possible even kill Sky Fire. No one really knew what to say. Touya hadn't used any of his normal attacks. There was no ice forming around the ground. Even Kurama couldn't figure out why.  
  
Hiei watched in horror as Touya was leaning closer to Sky Fire, both of them kicking since their hands were busy keeping the other one from strangling them. It was clear what Touya planed to do, he planed to bite into Sky Fire's neck so that he would die of blood loss.  
  
In a sudden flash, Touya was on the ground with Hiei's katana at his throat.  
  
"Not so high and mighty now, are you ice boy?" Sky Fire said, not even off the ground and already taunting.  
  
"Sky Fire" Jin said, gaining attention once more. "Why did you bite Touya?"  
  
"Oh, you know" he sounded casual "He tried to kill me!" he shouted, clearly hurt by something other than the pavement and Touya.  
  
Fight will be continued in the next chap.  
  
Alright people, what do you think about good old Sky Fire? Know what's up with him? How does he know Hiei? When will I get to the romance part? Want me to stop asking questions? Want to review (answer, yes)? Good : )  
  
I KNOW THAT JIN AND TOUYA DON'T WORK FOR KOENMA BUT THEY JUST GOT JOBS WITH HIM, KAY? Didn't want anyone to miss that. I might even come up with a reason for them to later. 


	6. Fight of Destiny Cont

Ok, thanks for reviewing, whatever, lets just get on with what you're here for, the story!!!  
  
Note on Sky Fire: he is my creation by his name is not. He is also my little muse for humor and romance. If you want to borrow this little moron, just ask. I need a baby sitter for him anyway. He always tries to get into my fanfiction and kill Yusuke or something like that.  
  
Flames of this story will be used to make Hiei a large supply of blue flame thongs ;) but that doesn't mean that you should flame it!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Fire and Ice, (such an over used name) and a hell of a lot of humor too!  
  
"Shut up, I could just as easily have this katana at your throat if you would prefer." Hiei warned Sky Fire as he began to pull himself up before putting his hand on Hiei's shoulder to thank him for keeping Touya from killing him.  
  
"Touya!" Jin yelled, all traces of his accent gone.  
  
"Uh oh, he's pissed." Sky Fire said, now standing noticeably behind Hiei  
  
"Touya, what did you do that for? Why did you just try to kill him? I figured that you, of all people would have more sense than to do that!"  
  
"Busted" Hiei and Sky Fire said at the same time.  
  
"Watch it you freak." Touya said, now standing up and advancing on Sky Fire.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to make a puddle out of your attacks but I don't think that it is necessary, you made a nice little one yourself when Jin yelled at you." Sky Fire had a look on his face that proved he had won.  
  
In response, Touya tried to attack him with the Shards of Winter but they met a quick and fiery end.  
  
"Bad ice cream boy. Why don't you go back to a little truck and sit in the freezer, it might just warm up your heart. Either that or you will learn the real meaning of heart burn as yours will be a little cinder."  
  
Kuwabara, who had recently woken up during all of this, stared in amazement. This guy that they were supposed to be capturing had managed to turn the tables, making someone else, in this case Touya, seem like the bad guy. He had a sharp tongue that reminded him of Hiei but there was something more brutal. Hiei had never sounded as though he really planed to carry out most of his threats but this guy did.  
  
"Touya, you had better get out of here" Jin warned him.  
  
Touya shot one hate filled glance back at Sky Fire and ran off into the distance.  
  
"Bye bye! And remember, fire melts ice!" Sky fire yelled before going to a much softer tone. "I think it's about nap time"  
  
As if on cue, Sky Fire passed out into Hiei's awaiting arms. Hiei lowered him to the pavement and walked back to where everyone else was standing.  
  
"He used up too much spirit energy" Hiei explained. "It took a lot to melt Touya's attack as quickly as he did, not to mention to knock Kuwabara out."  
  
"How did he do that anyway?" Yusuke asked, not knowing how to prevent it.  
  
"He over heated him with a sudden burst of heat. His body couldn't cope so he passed out."  
  
"So you could do that too, right?" asked a worried Kuwabara.  
  
"If I ever wanted to revert to such cowardly measures, yes."  
  
That did nothing to ease Kuwabara's nerves.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
Hiei and Kurama were watching over Sky Fire as he continued to sleep. Kurama was using the time to practice his song for the talent show. He had expected Hiei to say something but he remained silent. Sky Fire rolled over so that he was facing Hiei.  
  
He was wide awake but no one noticed. He watched Hiei and looked into his eyes to see Kurama singing. He just sat there and watched smiling. It wasn't the evil one from before but one of true happiness. He truly seemed content to lay there.  
  
An hour later, Kurama left Hiei alone with the strange fire demon. As soon as the door shut, Sky Fire sat up.  
  
"So, who was that?"  
  
"He is my partner, and before you get any sick ideas, I mean partner as in allay."  
  
"Ah poopi, but who is he?"  
  
"His name is Kurama. If you know about him then you would know him as the silver fox. He was wounded in that form and hid in the body of a human."  
  
"Interesting, you seem to know a lot about him, am I right?"  
  
"I have no idea what you mean."  
  
Sky Fire smiled and laid back down. "You know exactly what I mean, I know you do. I also know that you don't plan on admitting it. So, who is the black haired one. I noticed that he seemed to be in charge."  
  
"His name is Yusuke. He is a pathetic human who seems to think that he is just as good as any demon. He has a strong weakness for a certain human girl."  
  
"And what about lumpy?"  
  
"He is Kuwabara and an all around jack ass"  
  
"Think about what you said about them. You practically told me Kurama's life story, you told me Yusuke's weakness, and you only pointed out the bad characteristics of lumpy."  
  
"No, those were the good characteristics." Hiei sounded as though he was getting annoyed.  
  
(AN: man there is a lot of dialog in this chapter!)  
  
"What about me, what would you tell someone who asked about me?"  
  
"I would say that you are the single most annoying demon in the universe, that you are on a constant sugar high, and are the biggest gay-wad since the invention of the term."  
  
"I love you too" Sky Fire said sarcastically before laughing "Thank you for leaving out the negative stuff. I'm sure that they will hear about that from Jin."  
  
"Now what did you really want to talk about. I know you too well to believe that you actually wanted to know what kind of people you were around."  
  
"Ok, I admit, that was not my reason for talking to you. But I support my theory."  
  
"And what theory is this?"  
  
"The theory of yes, or no."  
  
"Quoting gay-wad." Hiei said, falling back on the almost affectionate insult that he used somewhat like how Genki called Yusuke 'dimwit' all the time.  
  
"From you, that is a complement. Now what was it that I always called you. Let see.you called me gay-wad, I called you.the cricket avenger!"  
  
"I'm telling you, they were huge. Especially once they called their cavalry."  
  
"Admit it, you were laughing, there were no ten foot crickets attacking and you know it." (AN: inside joke, sorry about that)  
  
"Now what was it that you really wanted to say, and what was this theory that you came up with."  
  
"You love him"  
  
"What?" Hiei asked confused and caught off guard.  
  
"You love Kurama. You might not know it yet, but I saw it in your eyes. He has seen your barriers and you wont let him push them down. What you don't realize is that he isn't breaking though him, he is climbing over them because you left a ladder out incase someone actually cared about you. Slowly he will start to take your barriers down, brick by brick. You wont realize it, but he will. He already is, you just don't realize it yet." Sky Fire paused for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing "Damn! That sounded smart!"  
  
"I do not love him. And even if I did then I wouldn't tell him. You know the apparent curse." Hiei nearly screamed then started to take on a somewhat sad tone. "Everyone who should have loved me threw me out. Everyone who I cared for died. I am the forbidden child, I was not meant to find love or to be cared for. Like I said before, everyone who cared about me is dead."  
  
"That's not true." Sky Fire said, moving towards the fire demon "I care about you and I'm not dead, though not from lack of trying on your part." With that said, Sky Fire hugged Hiei.  
  
"You are either very brave, or extremely stupid"  
  
"I'd like to think that I am both." Sky Fire said, having released Hiei.  
  
"You do know that you are the only one that I would ever let touch me."  
  
"You really should give up lying, you aren't very good at it. You wouldn't hit Kurama."  
  
"Prove it"  
  
"Alright, you sat there and listened to him sing. You would have complained if I tried to sing."  
  
"That is because nails on a black board sound better than your singing."  
  
"Hiei, I know that you don't like people telling you stuff like this but if they didn't, YOU wouldn't even figure it out! You will see that you love him."  
  
"Fine, I will, however, I will not see that I love him because I do not. I hardly consider him a friend."  
  
"But you fear that he will become something more."  
  
*********  
  
Ok, this one had the essence of romance. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! I don't care what you say. If I get enough flames to create Dante's inferno in my room I will be happy because it means that that many people have read it : ) that and Hiei will have acquired enough thongs to last him the rest of his life. (read some works by Yoko Midnight Dragon for clarification)  
  
Sky Fire will soon be carted off to jail!!! There wont be a chapter devoted to that though. I don't feel like writing it. I am sorry to say that he will be back though but he wont be as confusing as before. He will give simple answers to everything. And I realize that Hiei was somewhat ooc but that shall be explained. He has known Sky Fire for a very long time and seems to be very relaxed around him. 


	7. Talent Show Confessions

Ok, here we go.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Talent Show Confessions  
  
Kurama was temped to peer out into the audience to see if Hiei had come. He had invited him through Yusuke, not trusting himself to do it. He was sure that Kuwabara had come as well as Yukina. He had seen them enter because he had been late to arrive. Kuwabara had wished him the best of luck as had Yukina. Now he was getting nerves. Kyle, the person performing before him, had just finished singing the final note of "Hero" and was now bowing.  
  
Kyle walked backstage and Kurama walked out. He looked over the cafeteria, which was being used because the auditorium had a leaky roof, and quickly spotted the table that he was looking for. It was like all of the others, a round table, candle lit, with a white table cloth over it. In the middle there was a rose in a tall thin vase donated by the local flower shop because no one wanted them. Sitting at it was Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, and Hiei. He was overjoyed to see that Yusuke had delivered his message.  
  
"Hello, I am Suiichi and I am performing two songs tonight. The first is 'Ghost'"  
  
"That's a girl's song!" someone in the crowd yelled up at him.  
  
"It was done by The Indigo Girls!" Botan shouted, helpful as always.  
  
Kurama turned a lovely shade of pink that matched his hair color well. "Yes, it is, but it is a very nice song none the less and I figured that I get mistaken for a girl enough so I might as well sing a song done by one. Before I start to sing though, I want to dedicate this to someone who I love but they have no idea. Without you, I never would have been able to sing this song. I probably wouldn't even know the words" He was about to step back and cue the music but instead added with a laugh "And Yusuke, sorry to break your heart, but it isn't you."  
  
The music started to play. Once the intro was finished he started to sing loud and clear, directing it towards Hiei the whole time, hoping that he got the message. (If you want the words again, just look back at chapter four)  
  
He finished with a round of applause. "Thank you. The second song that I will sing will be by Bette Midler. Yes, I know, another girl song, but this one is an inside joke." The music started to play. "It's 'The Rose'"  
  
(see me if you want the lyrics)  
  
There was a huge round of applause as he walked off stage. He had a good voice, that he knew, but he hadn't thought that they would like his song choice. He hung around backstage, helping people work out their stage fright. Once the show was finished, the teacher in charge walked out onto the stage and thanked everyone for coming and supporting the talent.  
  
Kurama walked outside when everyone started to leave. His mother hugged him and kissed his cheek, all the time telling him what a good job he had done. He smiled and went to talk to Yusuke and the gang.  
  
"Damn Kurama!" Yusuke started. "Why didn't you ever tell us that you could sing like that?"  
  
"Kurama blushed a little and thanked him. Botan hugged him and told him that that was better than anyone she had ever heard. He knew that that was not true. He was a good singer but he wasn't extraordinary. Kuwabara also relayed his congratulations as did Yukina. Hiei was the only one who remained silent but Kurama had expected that. The fact that he was not willing to look directly at him conveyed that he had gotten the message loud and clear.  
  
SOME TIME LATER AT THE PRISION  
  
The ground mist swirled as a black figure walked closer to the doors of the prison. The figure walked past the doors and off to the side. He stuck his head close to the window and yelled in  
  
"Sky Fire" Hiei called "Get out here now!"  
  
Sky Fire slowly woke up, it took several more shouts, a few death threats, a little blackmail, and ten promises of a close, intimate date with a certain dragon, to wake him up  
  
"Just come on in. The butler will greet you" Sky Fire said sleepily while looking at one of the guards who jumped slightly and ran to the door.  
  
Once Hiei was inside, Sky Fire shouted once for people to wake up. He also pulled his blanket up some so that Hiei could not see what he was wearing.  
  
"Is that a dress?" Hiei asked  
  
"No! It's a nightgown. It was the only thing that the prison had left that I wasn't worried about drowning in. Around here they are used to people that would step on and squish me without even knowing that I was there."  
  
It did not take long for Hiei to figure out the purpose of the yelling. Sazaku walked in with coffee for both of them.  
  
"When did you teach them that trick?" Hiei asked, sniffing his coffee to make sure that it was not tainted in anyway.  
  
"Just this morning. You know, they learn really quickly if you threaten to light their bed sheets on fire."  
  
"True, but it helps that you are the only one who can use spirit energy here"  
  
"Yep, good old telepathy. Did you know that I actually convinced the guards that wards would not work on me? Now, what did you really want to talk about? I know that you didn't come over for coffee, you don't trust me enough."  
  
"True." Hiei began to explain what had happened at the talent show. He told him every detail, especially if it had anything to do with Kurama.  
  
"Let's see, he loves you, I can tell that you love him so just tell him you idiot!" Sky Fire smiled and then turned his attention to the other room. "Hey, bird boy! More drinks!" he sat there calmly as Sazaku brought both of the fire demons more coffee. "Saw a nice pigeon earlier, maybe she would go out with you?" Sky Fire laughed as he received a murderous glare from the not-so-dangerous-anymore Sazaku.  
  
"Do I smell mutiny?" Hiei asked once they were alone once more.  
  
"No, he wouldn't, doesn't have the physical power. Instead he relies on his energy, which he cant use in prison. He is one of the unlucky ones that I constantly torment even though I do kinda feel sorry for him. Murugu (Sazaku's stupid bird, I don't know how to spell her name) died before he came here. He loved her more than any demon has ever loved anyone."  
  
"No wonder he put up with her."  
  
"I told him that I would leave him alone the day that Touya slips up enough to land himself in here"  
  
"About that, I don't know if you have heard, but Jin told me that you are going to be working with him as well as Yusuke"  
  
"Yusuke, I like him, he's funny. Stupid too, no, wait, that was lumpy, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, now but what should I tell Kurama?"  
  
"That the worst threat to every prison is going to be working with him"  
  
"No, not about that"  
  
"Oh, tell him the truth. Tell him that you love him but you cant be with him 'cause your too stuck up. Or you can make up some sot of excuse. It's your choice really. Don't look at me that way! I am not to be killed! If I were, all of the prisoners would start to enjoy jail."  
  
"I'm not going to kill you. But I will, despite my better judgment, listen to your advice."  
  
"yay!"  
  
()()  
  
: [ evil vampire face!!!  
  
Kurama was sitting on his bed, deeply regretting everything that he had said to Hiei and trying to come up with some excuse. He was in the middle of thinking when he heard a soft tap on his window. He opened it up and let Hiei in.  
  
"Kurama," Hiei started only to be cut off.  
  
"Look, Hiei I'm sorry about all of."  
  
"You normally spend your time trying to get me to talk and now that I am doing so you try to stop me. Sit down, shut up, and listen" 'hm, I must be hanging around Sky Fire too much. I said more than three words at a time, amazing'  
  
Kurama did as he was told and looked up at Hiei like a beat kid waiting for his father to enter the room.  
  
"I love you, that is a fact that I know well enough. But at the same time, I cant. All of my life I was taught that it is a weakness that is easily exploited. I cannot afford such a weakness"  
  
"Hiei, love is not a weakness, and even if it was, you could handle it. Look at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Both of them are in love and they are strong. That didn't sound good, but you know what I mean."  
  
"Yusuke is strong enough to be able to afford such a weakness and Kuwabara just has the brain of an ant"  
  
"I even found love as Youko Kurama" Kurama admitted, thinking of his past partner.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not strong enough!" with that said, Hiei left in a blur.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama said as he stood near the window.  
  
Well everyone, how was that. Nice little bit of romance, NOT TYPICAL! (that means me happy) I am trying my hardest to escape every damn cliché that I have read on ff.net without killing the plot. how am I doing so far? Prob. One: Hiei just falling into Kurama's arms. Avoided with ease! Prob. Two: Hiei running off, hiding his feelings and making Kurama feel like crap. Avoided by Hiei telling Kurama. Oh ya! I rock, Oh ya, I rock! Ok, not really  
  
Formula time: there is a new one now  
  
REVIEWS+AUTHORS NEW PROMIS TO PEOPLE WHO REVIEW+AUTHOR'S LIL BRO ON FF.NET TELLING PEOPLE JUST HOW MANY CHAPTERS I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN+PEOPLE PLEADING FOR UPDATES+A LITTLE ITTY BIT OF TIME TO EDIT=UPDATES AND LOTS OF THEM  
  
Until then, read my other stories, pretty please  
  
Bur naturally, the old formula works:  
  
REVIEWS+TIME=UPDATES 


	8. Joining the Team

NOTE!!! To Storm31, I read your review, looked over my story and realized "Wow, she is right! And this sounds like shit!" (my personal thoughts on the subject, not yours) so I went back and added a few things to the chapter to explain it more. As for Hiei being OOC, he is actually relaxed for once. That is why he was acting different. Thank you for the advice, it did really help. I went into a part of the story that I had not posted yet, chapter 9, and changed a whole lot to make it better. Your review was really helpful, thank you,  
  
THE GREAT APPOLOGY: I do have an excuse for not updating this or any story lately. No, it's not the almighty writers block excuse but a half decent one. I have not had much time to write or update lately because I have been too busy filming my movie that I am making with my friends. (The Green Sword, watch for it to win every award that there is! Ok, maybe not) we have been training extras in movie style sword fighting, locating chain mail, searching for dresses, working on trailers, hiding our main character's new blue hair, and spending immense amounts of time searching tirelessly for a Sir Lawrence, the main bad buy and evil knight that has gone insane. It takes up a fair amount of time. We are also working on an add for more extras because we just don't have enough people. We are also still looking for sets but we may have found them. If I do not update quick enough for your liking, please take some pity because apart from that I would also like to continue passing high school  
  
Is it just me, or does Hiei seem a little OOC in this chap? Oh well.  
  
Shall we cut the crap and get to the story, I think so  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Joining the Team  
  
"I suppose that you are all wondering why I called you here." Koenma stated, not getting up from his chair. He looked around the faces of the Spirit Detectives. Kurama had no clue what was going on and did not seem to mind. Yusuke was clearly angry about missing his date. Hiei looked like he knew what was coming and did not seem happy about it. Kuwabara clearly had no clue and was fearing that it was another mission. "Rumors of another tournament (no, that will not be covered in this fic, nor shall it ever) have been spreading around. I am adding two members to your team. One because Genki can no longer fight for you and another for your alternate."  
  
Outside of his door, Jin and Sky Fire sat on a bench, talking about all that had happened when they were apart. Sky Fire had told him of tales in which demons had been so humiliated that they killed another demon just to be sent into solitary confinement and Jin told him about the dark tournament. He explained in great detail all of the battles he fought. Sky fire sat there like a little child listening to his grandmother tell him stories.  
  
Koenma had sat them out there long before Yusuke had arrived and Sky Fire was beginning to get sleepy. He slowly started to lean on Jin's shoulder, eyes closing and then opening again.  
  
"Jin." the sleepy demon said dreamily "I hate Touya"  
  
"I know, but you will never see him again" Jin could not stand to think of Touya hurting Sky Fire. It was easy for him to tell that last time they had been together Touya had the intent to kill Sky Fire.  
  
"Yay" although it was supposedly happy, it did not sound like it due to just how tired he was.  
  
Jin did his best to make Sky Fire comfortable. Just as Sky Fire drifted off to dreamland the door opened. "Sky, Sky Fire" Jin said, shaking him lightly. "It's time to go Sky. Wake up!"  
  
"Brrrrring, Brrrrrring..I am away from my desk, if you would like to leave a message, please do so after the beep.beep" Sky Fire mumbled, not looking as though he planed to go anywhere or do anything.  
  
"well, the lights are on but nobody's home. I suppose I will just have to leave" Jin stood up causing Sky Fire to fall forward and crack his head on the hard floor  
  
"Huh?" he managed to say, looking up at Jin and truly not knowing what was going on. "Hey, Jin, the door is open, we should probably go inside"  
  
Jin and Sky Fire walked into the room to be stared at by Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama. "Sorry 'bout that" Jin apologized "Sky Fire fell asleep and when he takes a nap he practically hibernates"  
  
"Sleepy" Sky Fire agreed. "Stayed up late last night to have fun on my last day in prison for some time." He suddenly snapped to attention, realizing where he was and who was staring at him. "Lumpy!" he shouted as he ran over and hugged Kuwabara, just to see what sort of response he would get. "Last time I saw you, you were down for the count!" he let go after seeing the perfectly horrified face that 'lumpy' was making. Once satisfied, he turned to Yusuke "Greasy!" he yelled once more approaching his defenseless victim. He never got to hug him though. Yusuke jumped behind Kurama to hide.  
  
"Fine, be like that then." He said before turning around to look for more potential prey. His eyes fell on Hiei "Shorty!" he yelled, not even knowing that that was Kuwabara's second favorite nickname for him.  
  
Hiei had no time to respond before he was wrapped up in SkyFire's arms. He struggled but it was like struggling in quicksand, it only made things worse. It was at this point that Kuwabara made a startling discovery.  
  
"You two are the same size!" his jaw dropped. They had known that the new demon was not very tall but they Hiei and Sky Fire had never stood side by side before. Except during the fight. It was dark then so they had not noticed.  
  
"I am not the same size as him! I am taller than him, way taller!" he advanced on Kuwabara. "Take it back!"  
  
"No way, midget!"  
  
"I am not a midget!" he yelled loudly but not as loudly as Koenma soon would. A paperweight off of Koenma's desk went flying and smacked Kuwabara hard in the back of his head. The glass broke and Kuwabara fell to the ground, knocked out by Sky Fire once more. Sky Fire stormed out of the room, followed closely by Jin.  
  
"That was my favorite paperweight and my favorite detective!" Koenma shrieked.  
  
"Stupid" Hiei commented to the now nearly awake Kuwabara. "Never, under any circumstances, piss off a telepath. Most of them can use telekinesis as well" (AN: Hiei can, think back to the fight with Yusuke. He used telekinesis to pick up the shadow sword once. Either that or Hiei is secretly a Jedi knight and he used the force)  
  
Hiei also walked out of the room. Jin was already comforting Sky Fire but it did not seem to help much. Hiei sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a long day.  
  
"Sky Fire, he is an idiot. He couldn't tell that an elephant was bigger than an insect. Things like that just don't register in his tiny brain."  
  
"Really?" Sky Fire peered behind him to where Hiei was standing and then back at Jin who, even though he did not know Kuwabara, nodded in agreement.  
  
"Besides" Jin started. "I can tell that you are taller than Hiei. Just in case, stand back to back for a moment."  
  
They both did as they were told. Hiei was facing away from Jin and could not see that he was coming closer and closer to him with a bucket of water. Jin dumped the water on Hiei, flattening his hair. He made some smart remark about how that evened things out and began to measure them.  
  
"Quarter of an inch taller" he proudly announced to Sky Fire, who smiled and turned to Hiei.  
  
"Hear that, I'm still taller than you."  
  
Hiei, who had been slouching slightly, nodded and motioned for Jin to back away for a moment. Once he was safely away, Hiei used his spirit energy to dry himself off. It was not because he did not want Jin to get hurt by the scorching heat that he used but merely because he did not want to have to deal with Sky Fire's reaction to Jin's burns. He was not very sure that his long time friend was all too emotionally stable. He, like Hiei, had not had a very fun past.  
  
He went back into Koenma's office knowing that he needed to talk to everyone and warn them about Sky Fire's mood swings. He also figured that it would be good to give Jin and Sky Fire a little time apart from everyone else.  
  
When he came in he saw that Kuwabara had fully recovered. The same could not be said about Koenma's paperweight. His return sparked only momentary interest. He knew that they were waiting for Sky Fire to come in so that they could yell at him for hurting him like that.  
  
'it is my responsibility to talk to them. I have to do it, no chickening out. Why does it have to be me? Why couldn't he have broken down in front of someone else? Why did I have to trust that lunatic enough to break down in front of him? I believe that I am starting to hate him from the bottom of my heart'  
  
Hiei used his death glare, as well as a small bit of subliminal telepathy, to get everyone's attention. "Sky Fire is not emotionally stable. If you send him off the edge again, you will be wondering why your head is rolling across the floor instead of sitting on your shoulders. Am I understood?" He spoke mostly to Kuwabara but everyone else knew that the same punishment would happen to them.  
  
None of them knew just what topics to avoid but figured that they would get some sort of warning. Sky Fire walked in, not nearly as cheerfully as before. Kuwabara came towards him to apologize for what he had said and to tell him that he was not really that short. Before the words got out of his mouth he suddenly realized that he was on the floor again, looking up and the ceiling and Yusuke and Kurama's worried faces. He could not believe that he had passed out once more. This was somehow Sky Fire's fault, he knew it.  
  
Sky Fire's head soon appeared between Kurama's and Yusuke's. He was grinning happily. "Your forgiven now and I will have you know that I am still a quarter of an inch taller than Hiei, without his hair that is."  
  
'great' Yusuke thought to himself bitterly 'our new team member is psychic AND psycho, Hiei is defending him for some unknown reason, and Kurama has been acting all weird. Could things get any worse?'  
  
"Trust me, they could" Sky Fire said, causing Yusuke to jump.  
  
"What?" Yusuke was astonished. 'I was thinking all of that, wasn't I?'  
  
"Yes, you were thinking it. I was just reading your thoughts, that's all. I can do it at any time and the only person that would be able to tell if it was reading their thoughts is Hiei, and that's only 'cause I have an agreement with him about that. Before you ask, I refuse to strike another arrangement with anyone. It's hard enough to keep this one as it is."  
  
"Ahem" Koenma brought the groups attention back to himself. "I need someone to help with some sort of lodging concerning these two. Somehow I don't think that they would do well on their own."  
  
"I, the mighty Kuwabara, will help!"  
  
"Hey Jin, isn't this cute, Lumpy here is finding us an apartment."  
  
Alright, next chapter promise: Sky Fire will talk some sense into Hiei and I will get the romance thing going. You will also learn more about Sky Fire's past, well maybe.  
  
FLAME PREVENTION: (read below)  
  
Now, unless you are about as smart as the average house fly, I am sure that you have noticed that Sky Fire is gay. (Hiei: I think everyone has figured that out by now. If they are reading a story about Kurama and I then they shouldn't have a problem with it! Devote your pathetic time to something else!) this was not originally intended when I created him. He was simply an original character in a game who knew both Hiei and Jin. He had a, shall we say "clingy" personality and was always bugging Jin to take him flying. Jin would cave in and pick Sky Fire up and fly out the window. He also hung on Jin even when they were not flying, hence the clingy part of his personality. Suddenly it hit me, Sky Fire was gay! My original character and main muse was in love with Jin who clearly reciprocated those feelings. Makes you start to wonder what they did when they went flying, doesn't it? Anyway, I have explained my reasons so you have no reason to flame me! Ha ha! You suck, I rock! Ok, not really. Anyone who reads my stories is cool, even if they do flame them, which they don't because only really really nice people read my stories  
  
Hiei: Suck up!  
  
Storm Elf: shut up!  
  
Hiei: Make me!  
  
Storm Elf: I am the author supreme! I rule over my characters with an iron fist. They do as I say because I am the one who writes down the words, so ha!  
  
Hiei: you told me that they don't listen to you and seem to get themselves killed rather often  
  
Storm Elf: I'm sure that everyone here would like a long explanation of your connection to Sky Fire  
  
Hiei: shutting up. 


	9. Romatic at Last

Ok, lets get right into this!  
  
Chapter 11,  
  
Romantic at last  
  
Once Kuwabara had found an apartment he called Jin and Sky Fire over to see it. They approved instantly. It had a large living room, a good sized kitchen, two bathrooms, and two large bedrooms. Sky Fire ran around it for a moment and then ran back to Jin.  
  
"Jin!" he smiled happily. It was clear that there was nothing that he wanted to continue with.  
  
"Glad you like it" Kuwabara could not help it, Sky Fire's smile was contagious, as were his good spirits.  
  
Kuwabara walked out of the apartment and onto the street. Once he looked up to the small balcony that the apartment had. Jin and Sky Fire were both standing there, grinning and waving to him. Once Kuwabara was out of sight they went back inside.  
  
"So, what should we do first?" Jin asked without looking over at Sky Fire.  
  
"Buy stuff to eat, then eat it!"  
  
"What a one track mind you have"  
  
"No, two track" Sky Fire corrected as he planted a small kiss on Jin's cheek. (I already put fame protective notes in, if your against the relationship between these two yet you continue to read, it is your own damn fault so don't flame me about it)  
  
Jin turned slightly pink but gave Sky Fire no response Sky Fire sensed that something was wrong. He had no idea what it could be and he did not want to read Jin's mind. Even if he did read it, he would not know how to fix it. He looked over his options in his mind. He could ask Jin but Jin would just say that there was nothing bothering him. Hiei could probably read Jin's mind and tell Sky Fire what to do but he had enough romance troubles as it was. Kurama had seemed nice enough but he would have no idea what was going on. Everyone else would most likely just think that he was disgusting for being in love with Jin in the first place.  
  
After reviewing his options several times he figured that Hiei was the best option. He could even help him with his love life. He told Jin that he was going to talk to Hiei. Jin did not sound too please but told him to have fun all the same. He knew why this was. Before he had met Jin he had been with Hiei and still enjoyed flirting with him even though Jin meant more to him. It was fun and he was never serious about it.  
  
He felt around for Hiei. He was easy to find, at least to him. When Sky Fire got there, Hiei was sound asleep in a tree.  
  
'A tree is no place for the discussion that I want to have with him. I know that Jin wont be thrilled, but Hiei, your coming with me' Sky Fire carefully picked Hiei up. Although he was normally a light sleeper, Hiei felt safe in this case and could not have been woken up if an earthquake hit.  
  
When he was sure that no one was looking, he started to fly upwards using telekinesis to levitate himself. He also had a feeling that Jin would be rather mad if he found out that Sky Fire could fly himself and did not really need a flight all of those times that he had given him one. He flew safely above the clouds, suffering only slightly due to lack of oxygen.  
  
He spotted the roof of the apartment building and landed on it. He put Hiei down gently, careful not to let his head hit the hard floor. Instead he put his leg in the way. Hiei slumbered softly on his new pillow but the hardness of the ground beneath him caused him to wake up.  
  
"Sky?" He asked before he opened his eyes.  
  
"Yes, right here."  
  
"I want to kill you right now"  
  
"Your on a long waiting list for that one. Touya is on top and I don't think that I am in any danger from him" Sky Fire had no idea why Hiei wanted to kill him but was not planning on exploring Hiei's mind too much at the moment, at least not in a non literal sense. "Hiei, I need a little help"  
  
"You need more than a little help" Hiei noted, still not entirely awake  
  
"Jin is mad at me and I don't know why. I don't want to read his mind because if it is something really bad then it sounds better when it is sugar coated. Could you do it?"  
  
Hiei sat still for a moment, Jagan glowing and eyes closed. He then opened his eyes and looked at Sky Fire. "He isn't mad, he just wants to talk to you about something but he doesn't know how to start."  
  
"That's good, I'll just wait for him to figure it out, probably something about Touya. Oh well, he's nothing but a little slut anyway, cheating on my little Jinny like that!"  
  
"Sky Fire, your record is not exactly clean"  
  
"I know, anyway, I suppose that you probably want help with Kurama. Now, lets go inside"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but there is nothing there to help."  
  
"Hiei!" Sky Fire's mood did a 180 twist as he yelled at his longtime friend. "I cant believe you! I want you to march back to Kurama's room and tell him how much you love him this instant!"  
  
"He knows that I love him but I will not become weak for any reason"  
  
"Hiei," tears welled up in Sky Fire's eyes. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, ok, I'm sorry that I love Jin instead of you, but you need to let go of all of the bad memories."  
  
"If I let go of them then I wont have any left"  
  
"You are willing to give up your happiness, why?"  
  
"To protect the people that I love"  
  
Sky Fire sat there and stared as Hiei walked down the stairs and out of the building. He eventually snapped out of it and walked into his apartment. When he walked in Jin was sitting on the couch. He got up and led Sky Fire back over to it.  
  
"Sky?" Jin put his hand softly on Sky Fire's shoulder. "You'd have better luck talking sense into a brick wall, go talk to Kurama"  
  
"Jin, I didn't mean what I said about how I was sorry that I loved you"  
  
"I know, but you are sorry that you hurt him, aren't you?"  
  
Sky Fire nodded numbly and then laid back on the couch with his head in Jin's lap, staring up at the ceiling. "Everything would be so less complicated. He still doesn't trust me so your right, it is like talking to a brick wall. Well, I suppose I had better go to Kurama's house. Maybe Hiei will listen to him."  
  
Jin watched him walk out of the room. Once Sky Fire was gone Jin started cursing. "Damn you Hiei! Why did you have to do this to my little Sky Fire. I know that you still love him but pushing Kurama away wont help at all! I know that you can hear this, you are right outside of the window."  
  
Hiei stepped through the open window. "I have given up on him but I will never love again."  
  
"Well that is good and fine but you had better get over to Kurama's house before Sky does"  
  
Hiei's eyes widened and he dashed out of the window.  
  
Kurama heard a knock on his window and immediately looked up. He was expecting to see Hiei's scowl but instead found a bright smile. He let Sky Fire in his room. Sky Fire did not enter the room but instead sat on the windowsill.  
  
"Nice room" he muttered as he looked at the faded green walls which were covered with pictures. "I don't want to mess up your nice carpet with my muddy feet so I will just sit here. Now, this will seem like a strange request but I am going to say some things telepathically to you. I want you to repeat them back to me with the same tone of voice. If you really want Hiei then you have to do this for me, ok?"  
  
"I don't want to trick him"  
  
"This is for his sake, the poor idiot would never be happy without a little intervention into his life. If things don't go well then you can tell him that it was me controlling you. Now let's practice a little first"  
  
"Hello Sky Fire"  
  
"Good, now I want to have a little chat with you. Remember to repeat the telepathy."  
  
I  
  
"I will"  
  
"This rocks, anyway, I suppose that I should start with a story about Hiei. Names shall not be mentioned to protect the not-so-innocent. Years ago, before he even got his jagan eye, he managed to fall in love. His love was another fire demon that he had known for years and trusted him with his life and secrets. He despised just how weak it made him feel but he could not end his love.  
  
Eventually, his teacher found out. The teacher had the normal views on love, which, as you know, means that he thought love would be the downfall of the world. He tried to break them apart but their love was far too strong and Hiei was far too stubborn. They told each other their dreams, ambitions, and every miniscule thought. Eventually Hiei told him something that scared him slightly. He told him that every time he found happiness it was somehow ripped from him. He told him of his mother who threw him out and was later killed for giving birth to him, his mother figure who was slaughtered in front of him, his best friend who was hung because he would not tell them where Hiei was, and his past lover who was murdered for loving the forbidden child. The demon told him that nothing like that would ever happen because he loved him more than life its self. Saddly, this demon was not exactly trustworthy.  
  
Although he did love Hiei more than life its self, he loved someone more than Hiei. He began to cheat on him. He didn't want to but, well, he did. It was another demon that he had just met and instantly fallen in love with. He knew that telling Hiei would break his heart and so the fire demon kept putting it off so that he could find an easier way to let him down. As he was doing this, he fell more and more in love with the other demon and more and more in love with Hiei as well.  
  
He had just made up his mind that he was going to end his relationship with Hiei when the other demon wanted to uh, take their relationship one step farther. He agreed and slept with him. What he did not know was that Hiei had seen them in bed together. The next morning when he walked out of the third demon's house he found his teddy bear on the ground surrounded by tiny black stones. He had told Hiei that his bear was the only thing that he had from his parents and he never could not sleep without his bear unless Hiei was there. He knew that he had left the bear at home. At that instant he knew what had happened. He ran to the house that he shared with Hiei. He hoped to comfort him, hold him, and tell him that what he had done was stupid. He flung the bedroom door open, expecting to see Hiei curled up in a ball on their bed. Instead he found nothing. He stayed there the whole week waiting for Hiei. When he went to sleep his eyes fell on a sword in the corner. Hiei had never even come back to the house." Sky Fire paused to let his story sink in. "He is afraid of being hurt again."  
  
I Sky Fire made it a point to sound offended.  
  
"I would never hurt him!" Kurama mirrored Sky Fire exactly.  
  
"Not only does he fear that but he also fears hurting you the same way that he hurt everyone else that he loved. You know, his adoptive mother, his best friend, and his first lover. But I do have an idea. If you want Hiei more than anything and anyone in the world then you will agree."  
  
I (AN: from now on I wont put the telepathy in because you know that it is the same as what Kurama is saying)  
  
"would do anything for him, what do I have to do?"  
  
"Start to act depressed. When he asks what is wrong, which he will do because he does love you with all of his heart, tell him that you could not survive without his love. His worst fear is someone hurting his love. If he thinks that what he is doing is hurting you then he will open up, got it?"  
  
"Sky Fire, no! I will not lie to him" Kurama, repeating what he was being told telepathically, stood up and walked to the window. "I will not hurt him with lies like you did!" Sky Fire, according to plan, looked frightened. "I am depressed, I don't have to fake it. Your ideas are only making it worse, got it? Get out of here now! And if you hurt Hiei or approach him in any way I will make your death very painful, now go away and don't ever come back!"  
  
Sky Fire stared up at Kurama, worriedly. Kurama gave him a strong push out of the window and slammed it shut. He was utterly confused as to why Sky Fire had told him to sound extremely angry. He would understand if Hiei had been there but Hiei was nowhere to be found.  
  
IT HAS ENDED (this chapter anyway)  
  
Sky: yay, I get to play matchmaker!  
  
Hiei: oh Storm Elf! Can I have a word with you  
  
Storm: Yes Hiei  
  
Hiei: you said that you would keep your mouth shut about my past  
  
Storm: did I, oops! Sorry ^_^  
  
Jin: Sky Fire! You told me that you told Hiei about our relationship!  
  
Sky: umm, Jin, can we talk about this some other time with less people around  
  
Storm: well, that is enough of this babble here, now, I just want to remind everyone to review my story and read other stories of mine, ok? Thank you everyone. If you have advice, complaints, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism (glares at little brother) then feel free to put them in the reviews or email me. If you put something about stories, ff.net, or reviews then I will read your email and will most likely reply too. I also want to remind everyone that this is going to be one hell of a long story and I still have tons of ideas. Well, bye now and please review, it makes me feel happy 'cause I write to make people happy and I REALLY want to become a writer later on in life which is why I also ask for advice and stuff like that. 


	10. To Kiss You

Alright, lets get moving here. I love this plot and I shall not allow it to perish.  
  
Swords and Roses, Chapter 10 To Kiss You  
  
Moonlight poured in Kurama's window as he sat on his bed. The light made a square of visibility in the otherwise dark room. He was about to get under the covers when the space of light was replaced by shadow. He ran over to his window and opened it. Hiei was crouched by it, trying to gain entrance.  
  
"Kurama" he simply stated as he finished crawling into Kurama's room.  
  
"Yes, is there something that you want"  
  
"I heard your conversation with Sky Fire" Hiei would not look up at Kurama  
  
"It is true, I would never hurt you or allow you to be hurt by anyone else." 'so Sky Fire was right, Hiei was listening in, how did he know that?'  
  
"I do not need anyone to watch over me" Hiei growled making Kurama regret his words.  
  
"I'm sorry, I knew that, now did you have something else to say to me?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Kurama wanted to spur him on but knew that doing so would only cause Hiei to leave.  
  
"Mind if I ask you question first?" Kurama asked timidly. Upon receiving the nod of approval, he began again. "How, and don't answer this if you don't want to, but how were you and Sky Fire ever a couple? You are total opposites and you hardly even get along anymore"  
  
"He wasn't as bouncy and I hadn't learned my lesson about falling in love yet. Not to mention physical attraction and that he was the only one near my age."  
  
"He must be one hell of a good kisser" Kurama remarked offhand. "Want to have a seat while you talk?"  
  
They walked over to Kurama's bed. Hiei sat with his legs hanging over the side. Kurama was about a foot away sitting cross-legged (aka: Indian style) and looking at Hiei.  
  
"Now, what was it that you wanted to say?"  
  
"Kurama, I was born alone and I am meant to die alone." Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes for the first time that night. "I accept that, but I want to spend all of the time in between with you" it almost sickened Hiei to say something that 'sappy' as he put it but he knew that it probably sounded better to Kurama than it did to his own ears, or at least he hoped so.  
  
At first Kurama did not know what to do. He could see Hiei squirm slightly in fear of rejection. "Hiei" Kurama leaned towards him and hugged him close. "I could spend every wakening moment with you but it would never be enough time for me. You must promise the time after you die and all of eternity"  
  
"Then that is what you shall have"  
  
They sat there for what seemed like forever and a moment at the same time. Eventually it was Kurama who spoke.  
  
"Hiei, I know that this may sound stupid, but I don't want anyone to know of this"  
  
"I understand"  
  
"You can tell Sky Fire, he seems to already know, but only if he promises to keep his mouth shut"  
  
"If I tell Sky then Jin will know, but no one else"  
  
"Why Jin?"  
  
"Haven't you seen it between them?" Hiei cringed slightly remembering when he had found out about their relationship.  
  
"Oh, no, I didn't"  
  
Hiei began to stand up but Kurama pulled him down. He did not want this moment to end.  
  
"I have to go now" Hiei attempted to stand once more.  
  
"If you must leave then I understand, but first. . ." Kurama pulled Hiei closer to him. The two of them enjoyed their first kiss together. (AN: have not been kissed enough to really explain it ( )  
  
When Kurama release his hold on Hiei he found that the small demon had not released his own hold.  
  
"Didn't you say that you had to leave?"  
  
"It can wait"  
  
Kurama's heart bounced into his throat. Hiei was going to stay with him. He promptly grabbed Hiei's hand and started to walk out the door. "then come with me, we have to find some way to celebrate this, and no, not that"  
  
"for a moment I thought that your fox side had taken control"  
  
Hiei and Kurama were very careful with their relationship. They hid every trace of romantic interest in each other. The only two that knew where Sky Fire and Jin, whose own relationship grew steadily.  
  
(three months have passed. Nothing interesting happened. Everyone grew closer, Kuwabar and Yusuke are as clueless as ever and that is saying something!)  
  
AN: right now would be a good place to end the chapter and start a new one. But, because you are all so nice, I decided to just continue!  
  
Kurama and Hiei were in one of their favorite spots, a large oak tree in the middle of the park. The branches grew in such a way to hide them from view to most everyone but still offered them light. This was their meeting place for anything romantic simply because they did not want to attract attention from anyone else. The two couples, Hiei and Kurama as well as Sky Fire and Jin, became very close. It was not rare for them to invite the fire demon and Youko over to watch movies, not that anyone ended up watching the movie.  
  
One day when Hiei and Kurama were in their tree, Hiei suddenly became aware of a hand gripping his arm. He broke away from Kurama to see who the offender was, it was Sky Fire.  
  
"I'll return him in a moment" he promised Kurama. "I just need to talk to him!"  
  
Hiei and Sky Fire walked a good distance away before Sky Fire turned around. Kurama was still within sight but was out of earshot.  
  
"Touya is back" Sky Fire dropped the friendly tone in his voice. He now sounded depressed. "He came back earlier today"  
  
"Just because he is here doesn't mean that Jin will go with him. Now go away and leave me alone!"  
  
"I know, but what if he does? I cant stand to see Jin with anyone else." Sky Fire's pleading voice was more than Hiei could stand.  
  
"Relax, if he does then I will pound him into the ground for hurting you, Touya too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I have wanted to pound Jin for a very long time. Almost as long as I have wanted to kill you!"  
  
"Oh" Sky Fire fell oddly silent. He looked at the ground and scuffed his foot lightly. He knew why Hiei wanted to hurt Jin. Until now he had not thought that Hiei would harbor any ill wills directed towards Jin. Now he realized just how naive he had been. Hiei probably hated Jin as Sky Fire hated Touya. Needless to say, Sky Fire is a little slow on the pick up sometimes."I'm sorry for bothering you with this."  
  
Before Hiei got a chance to get his attention again, Sky Fire was off.  
  
'I'm so stupid!' Sky Fire mentally screamed once he was alone. 'I came to Hiei about Jin when Hiei has every right too hate him! Jin took me away from Hiei just like Touya is doing to my Jin. I hope that he isn't mad at me'  
  
The snapping of a twig stopped Sky Fire's thoughts instantly. He whorled around to see a familiar demon looking back at him.  
  
"Hello Sky Fire" Touya's voice cold enough to freeze the rainforest.  
  
"Sorry, I don't talk to bacteria or pond scum"  
  
"I think that you will want to talk to me" Touya's smirk began to make Sky Fire feel uneasy. He did not want to show it but he wanted out of there as fast as he could, right back in Jin's arms.  
  
"Don't you have someone else to sleep with?" Sky Fire stood up to look Touya in the eye.  
  
"Funny, it seems that you are the one with a past of cheating on people"  
  
"And you are the one who is a whore, what is your point? I learned my lesson, it isn't my fault that you haven't learned yours."  
  
"Sky Fire, I came here to be civil, not bring up complications. I have a proposition to make"  
  
"What is it?" Sky Fire backed up slightly knowing that Touya was not going to offer up a deal that he liked or that he could refuse.  
  
"Simple, you keep away from Jin or else"  
  
"Or else what?" Sky Fire interrupted  
  
"Or else I will ruin your life forever. I know that you are responsible for many deaths at the prisons. I know that you killed a demon for hitting on Jin. I have proof that you poisoned me multiple times."  
  
"All of which you deserved greatly"  
  
"Watch your words there, You know that Jin doesn't like violence."  
  
"No! I cant just leave Jin! I love him!"  
  
"Sky Fire, you are too young, too inexperienced, too stupid, too impulsive, and too sex driven to hold a relationship. I think that Jin would prefer me over you."  
  
"leave!" Sky Fire roared at the top of his lungs.  
  
When Touya did not walk away Sky Fire stormed away and then teleported (another nice psychic power of his) to his apartment. He walked into the living room to see Jin experimenting with the TV. He noted how cute the larger demon looked when he was confused. At the sudden realization that this memory would soon be just that his eyes began to tear. Small rivers were flowing down his face when Jin noticed.  
  
"Sky Fire! What is wrong?" Jin pulled Sky Fire onto the couch and put his arm around his shoulder. Sky Fire continued to sob as Jin embraced him, all the time telling him it everything would be alright.  
  
"Jin" Sky Fire said during a small break in the tears. "I. . .Touya said. . .Jin!"  
  
"Sky sweetie, you aren't making any sense. Calm down and tell me what is wrong. What did Touya say? He didn't threaten you did he?" the protectiveness of Jin's voice calmed him slightly but the tears did not ebb.  
  
Sky Fire did nothing more than hug Jin closer. The closer he got the more he realized that this would be the last time that he could ever hold Jin like that. That fact only caused him to sob harder. He could not tell Jin what had happened or else Touya would reveal some terrible truth, or terrible half truth, about him.  
  
It took him a full hour to cry himself to sleep. He was so exhausted that he did not even notice when Jin carried him into his room and laid him on their bed.  
  
Touya wandered slowly back to Jin's apartment. He knew that Sky Fire had run home and cried in Jin's arms. Although a little jealous, he could care less. Soon Jin, his beloved Jin, would be his again. Jin would be happier and so would he. Everything would be perfect as soon as Sky fire was out of the picture.  
  
Well, I know that this chapter makes Touya sound evil but the next chapter will show off more of his good side, if I find one that is. I cant seem to make Touya a good guy, he always starts to do bad things. Well that is all for this chapter. 


	11. The Fate of the Broken Hearted

Hmm, lets see, what shall I say before the start of this chapter? I have no idea. Well, enjoy!  
  
Swords an Roses Chapter 12 Fate of the Flower  
  
Sky Fire sat on his bed for the fifth time that week and cried. Touya had gone through with his plans to win Jin over. Sky Fire had been helpless because of Touya's crippling blackmail. In one month Sky Fire had gone from overjoyed from being with Jin to being devastated by Touya. He felt as though it had been a year instead of a month since Touya had come back. Hiei had been somewhat supportive but it had just not been enough to keep Sky Fire from becoming depressed.  
  
He and Jin were still a couple officially but it would only be a matter of time before Jin ended it. Touya was winning their little game and there was nothing that Sky Fire could do about it. Everyone was happy except for him. Yusuke was happy with Kayko (ok, I cant spell her name, I admit it!), Kuwabara was happy with Yukina who had finally realized just what Kuwabara was saying, Hiei was very happy with Kurama, and Jin seemed happy with Touya.  
  
"Maybe Jin is just interested in Touya as a friend?" He tried to cheer himself up but a mental picture of Touya's smug smile destroyed the pathetic attempt. He heard some talking outside of the door and quickly dried his eyes. He had just finished hiding all signs of his crying when Jin came in. He had a serious look on his face that looked unnatural on the cheerful demon.  
  
"Sky" Jin started. "I don't want you to be upset but."  
  
"I understand" Sky Fire mumbled before Jin could continue.  
  
"I love you but I have found someone else."  
  
"I know, Touya." Sky Fire wanted this conversation to be over as soon as possible. He did not want to break down in tears in front of Jin. He had cried, truly cried, in front of only two people, Hiei and his master. (by master I don't mean slave master but his teacher. They are supposed to call them master. Watch Kenshin if you don't believe me!)  
  
"I know that this isn't easy for you. It isn't easy for me either. I just want you to know that no matter who I am with I still love you and I will always be your friend. I promised you that years and years ago."  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Sky Fire's voice held a slight warning of tears.  
  
"It wasn't anything that you did." Sky Fire glared at Jin as thought to say that he didn't believe him. Knowing that he was never going to get away with a lie, Jin told the truth. "Touya told me about how you stayed with Hiei after you told me that you had broken up with him. You have not been acting nearly as loving towards me as usual and I am starting to wonder if you love me as much as you did before."  
  
"I understand." The warning was stronger than before. Jin wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be alright but he knew that that would help no one. It would just make the separation worse. Instead, he stood up and left the room.  
  
As soon as Jin lift Sky Fire teleported away from there. He went straight to Hiei. He was with Kurama again but Sky Fire no longer cared about ruining their romantic moment. "Hiei" he cried out as tears streamed down his face.  
  
The two other demons looked around to see a miserable Sky Fire looking back. They rushed to his side to provide comfort.  
  
"Sky, what happened?" Hiei demanded angrily. "Who did this?"  
  
Through his sobs Sky Fire managed to say only one word. "Jin" his voice cracked.  
  
Hiei held him close trying to help as much as he could. This was one of the few situations where he could not hide behind his emotionless mask. If Sky Fire, Kurama, or Yukina were ever in any danger he knew that he could not pretend that he was not bothered by it. He did not even what to think about what would happen if one of them nearly died.  
  
Kurama went off to find Jin to learn just what had happened. Sky Fire had tried to protest but Hiei had silenced him. When Kurama was gone Sky Fire's resolve collapsed. He needed more comfort than Hiei was giving at the time. Sky Fire slipped his hand behind Hiei's head and kissed him long and hard. When they broke apart Hiei had started to push Sky Fire away.  
  
"Sky Fire, I understand that you are upset about losing Jin but I will not hurt Kurama for you. I love him." Hiei was firm about his decision. Sky Fire, sensing more rejection, started to cry again. "How many tears do you even have?" Hiei wondered aloud. "No, no more crying, alright. Come on, what would Master say?" ( They trained under the same person)  
  
"He would tell me that tears don't help anything so stop whining about it." Sky Fire had not been cheered up but at least he had been shut up.  
  
Kurama came back grim faced. He took Hiei aside and explained everything that Jin had told him. Hiei listened without saying a word. When Kurama finished Hiei looked back towards Sky Fire.  
  
"We have to get him out of that house." Hiei explained in a soft manor. "Things will only get worse if he sees Jin and Touya together all of the time. Do you think that he could stay with Genki?"  
  
"She wouldn't understand what he is going through. I'm sure that he could stay with me. I don't think that my mother would mind much if I told her that he is a friend who is down on his luck and has just suffered a bad break up. I wont tell her that he was in love with another man and she will never think about that possibility."  
  
"That works. Now, how should we tell Sky all of this?"  
  
"Simple, tell him that he is welcome to stay with me for a short time until he feels better."  
  
The two of them walked back to where Sky Fire was and told him exactly what they had planed on telling him. He agreed enthusiastically and followed Kurama home. The introduction to Kurama's mother went well and it was not long until Sky Fire was sitting on a cot in Kurama's room.  
  
"Kurama, I'm sorry that I'm causing so much trouble."  
  
"You aren't causing any at all. Don't worry about it. What matters the most right now is that you are happy."  
  
Sky Fire walked the short distance over to Kurama's bed and hugged him tightly. Kurama hugged back thinking that it was just some sort of comfort thing and not the go ahead for Sky Fire to do more. Sky Fire have him a soft kiss followed by a stronger one.  
  
Ok, take a wild guess as to why the story ended right there? Dramatics! That's why! Dramatics and the fact that I really DON'T want to write a lemon fic. Long story short, Kurama didn't push him away. You can speculate as to why. Maybe Youko Kurama was more in control, maybe Sky Fire's kisses were amazing, maybe Sky Fire was using some sort of telepathy thing. Who knows? Certainly not me. Anyway, here comes trouble! Oh, did I mention, you should review this, you really should. Or else you will never get to read anymore of it! 


	12. Traped By Love

Alrighty then, I hope that that little summery last chapter helped. If not, well, go back and read the story over from the start or something and pick up on anything that you missed because I'm not explaining it again!  
  
Swords and Roses, Chapter 12 Trapped by Love  
  
When Kurama woke up the next morning he felt a warm body next to him. A wave of sickness passed through him as he realized who it was. The warmth felt like Hiei's but it was Sky Fire. He could not believe what he had done.  
  
Kurama got dressed as fast as he could and covered Sky Fire up. He messed up the covers on the cot to appear as though they had been slept in. He would not say a word about the incident to Hiei until he had to.  
  
"Jin?" Sky Fire asked sleepily.  
  
"No, I am Kurama. I need to talk to you." Kurama hid the urgency in his voice.  
  
"About what?" Sky Fire was now sitting up and was somewhat awake.  
  
"Last night" Kurama hissed.  
  
"What about it? You helped me feel better, no one has to know." Seeing that this did not ease Kurama's nerves, Sky Fire kept talking. "It was just one little night. No one saw except for us, we both had some fun, no one gets hurt, everyone is a winner."  
  
"Hiei isn't a winner in this situation"  
  
"But what he doesn't know cant hurt you. I know that it isn't morally right or anything like that but in this case it is the best thing. Neither of us were thinking about the consequences, we got away with it, and plus we even learned a lesson. What can be so bad about that. If you are worried about Hiei finding out, there is no need to worry. I can hide stuff from him and you don't need to lie to him."  
  
"I still think that this is wrong, but I will go along with it just this once, just as long as I don't have to lie to Hiei."  
  
"Deal! Now what is for breakfast?"  
  
Sky Fire and Kurama bounded down the stairs. Once Sky Fire had finished eating half his weight in syrup alone they headed off towards the park.  
  
:ELSEWHERE more specifically: the park!:  
  
Hiei had not seen what Kurama had done but he knew as soon as he saw them walking towards him from his tree in the park. Sky Fire was happier and bouncier than he should have been after just breaking up with Jin and Kurama looked sick to his stomach. The two of them tried to act as though nothing had changed but Kurama's guilt ranked second in obviousness only to a neon pink sign half the size of Georgia. Yusuke had probably figured out that something was bugging Kurama by now and Yusuke and Kuwabara were both on the other side of town, to Hiei's knowledge that is. Needless to say, Hiei knew what had happened.  
  
Hiei jumped down out of his tree and reached up for Kurama's face. They shared a passionate kiss. Kurama felt more guilty than before and was near tears. Sky Fire got the message that Hiei was sending by that kiss. Kurama was his and Sky Fire was to back off. This also proved that Hiei, for the third time in the last two paragraphs, had found out what had happened the night before.  
  
Although slightly disappointed, Sky Fire tried to stay happy and bouncy. As can be expected from anyone who had consumed half as much as Sky Fire had, he succeeded with great ease.  
  
After many clear signals to leave and a death threat or two, Sky Fire bounded off to torture small woodland creatures. Hiei took a deep breath and looked at Kurama seriously. His disappointment was clear in his eyes as his steady gaze locked into Kurama's worried eyes.  
  
"Hiei" Kurama managed to squeak out as he looked down at the ground. "I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me!"  
  
"I don't care how sorry you are! You had said." Hiei could not contain his rage  
  
"I know what I said but." Kurama tried to plead but all chances had died away the moment that Hiei had found out.  
  
"You said that it would be something special, just for the two of us. I loved you, I trusted you, you said that you could never do anything to hurt me. You lied." Hiei turned around and began walking in the other direction. Kurama called out to him but Hiei didn't answer  
  
Not far away in the opposite direction that Hiei had walked off in stood a very confused Yusuke. He had seen everything that had happened, mostly the fight. He had missed Hiei and Kurama's kiss. In that way he had very good timing.  
  
Although he did not know everything that had happened, he had a rather clear view of it. Kurama had done something huge to piss Hiei off that much. He wanted to know more but was not willing to go up to Kurama right now. Going to look for Hiei would be as good as suicide.  
  
Kurama sat down on a bench with his hands in his head. He had not noticed Yusuke, even when he walked right by him. He stayed like that with silent tears running down his face until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up hoping to see deep red eyes but quickly found disappointment. Sky Fire was the one who had pulled him out of his trancelike state.  
  
"Kurama," Sky Fire nearly began to cry. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get your in trouble with Hiei."  
  
"It is as much my fault as yours, lets go home." Kurama faked cheerfulness and led Sky Fire home. When they got home he found that his mother was out working on a special assignment from her boss. He gave Sky Fire some ice cream and listened to everything that had happened when he had been busy arguing with Hiei. Sky Fire had gone back to Jin's apartment. Touya had seen him before he could talk to Jin and had ordered him to go away.  
  
"When I wouldn't leave, he, well. . ." Sky Fire pulled up his sleeve to show Kurama a burse that was forming on the underside of his arm. "And this. . ." He rolled up one of his pants legs. Touya had kicked him hard in the shin. There was a large ugly burse forming there as well. "Jin doesn't like violence even though he enjoys fighting. If Jin was there then this wouldn't have happened."  
  
Kurama now understood why Sky Fire had been near tears when he had come to Kurama. In some show of sympathy, Kurama hugged him as he let his tears escape. Kurama wanted to cry as well but found that tears would just not come. He tried to tell himself that that was because he knew that Hiei would be back. Sadly, he could not convince himself that everything would go back to what it had been.  
  
Once they had finished their frozen treats they watched TV until bed time. Sky Fire was impressed that Kurama knew all of the right buttons to push. Jin had been working on it nearly non stop and was still mostly clueless as to what to do. During the commercials they talked about how everything would soon be perfect in their love lives. Jin would wake up and realize just how stupid Touya was and immediately go back to Sky Fire. Hiei would understand that Kurama had just made one terrible mistake that he really wished he could take back. After that, the two couples would live happily ever after just like in all of the story books.  
  
Kurama crawled into bed wearing only his boxers, just like always. He preferred to sleep like that, most likely something left over from being in his fox form where he wore only the fur that covered him. Sky Fire took his shirt off and belly flopped into his cot. The cot made a terrible squeaking noise and threatened to collapse but held up in the end. They laughed at the sound that it made and Sky Fire turned off the light via telekinesis.  
  
Kurama woke up to a shrill scream. He shot out of bed and looked for the source. Sky Fire was also sitting up in his cot. His face was white as a ghost and covered in sweat.  
  
"Sky Fire, what happened?"  
  
"I had a nightmare. Touya killed Jin in it!" Sky Fire tried to stand up but he was shaking too much. Kurama tried to steady him. "Can I sleep in your bed, I'm really scared because one too many of my bad dreams have turned out to be visions. I don't want to be alone, please!"  
  
It was either the pleading look on Sky Fire's frightened face or the manor in which he was begging that made Kurama cave in. He did remember to warn him that he was not going to do anything other than sleep. He did not even want to be kissed. Sky Fire had agreed but did not keep up the deal.  
  
"Sky Fire!" Kurama hissed. "Stop that and go to sleep. Damn your sex crazed! How did Jin ever put up with you? Sky Fire! I told you to stop that! I mean it! If you don't stop I am sending you back to your own cot!"  
  
Eventually, though no one is sure how, Kurama and Sky Fire both managed to fall asleep. Kurama had fallen asleep first and Sky Fire had huddled close to it for warmth. The effect was that they were in each other's arms. The covers half way up their chests, covering what clothes they were wearing, did nothing to sway any observer towards innocence.  
  
Alright, what do you think? More will happen eventually. La te da de da te da! Whatever  
  
Oh ya, and review please 


	13. To Have My Heart Town Out

Alright, here it comes.  
  
I'm sorry for not updating for so long because I personally think the story SUCKS and should be abolished from the face of fandom. However, you people seem to like it enough and it pisses me off when people stop in the middle of the story so I will continue to feed you this poorly written scripture in hopes of not displeasing you.  
  
Swords and Roses The Accursed Chapter 13 To Have My Heart Torn Out  
  
Soft moonlight reflected off of his blade as it sliced through tree branches. He had been working himself to the point of exhaustion and was nearing it after all of these hours. He could still not forget what had happened though he was no longer as mad at Kurama.  
  
"It really wasn't his fault" Hiei told himself outload. "Sky Fire doesn't know how to use his telepathic powers as well as I do and cant control all of them. He bent Kurama to his will without knowing it. I learned to control it years ago so that I could strengthen it but he never tried." In most cases he would be making up lies to make it seem like it was all Sky Fire's fault but who needs lies when the truth achieve the same effect. "Kurama didn't stand a chance, even if he did love me. Why did I have to flip out on him?"  
  
Hiei left the forest and headed towards Kurama's house. He had to fix what he had done. He had to tell Kurama that he was sorry. Hopefully he would find open arms but he feared that he would not. "He has every right to leave me."  
  
As he ran through the woods he remembered what his master had told him when he was learning the telepathic technique that Sky Fire had accidentally used. "One it is used against you once it lacks power for some time. That time is normally measured in days with normal people, hours with weak ones, and weeks with the quick witted. I'll be happy to inform you that because I am a telepath it has no effect on me so don't even bothering trying, it will give you a headache and you will never do it again." His master had told him the truth too, he never did try it a second time. He had also been right about how it had little effect on people if they had been under its control recently.  
  
"Kurama wont be under it when I find him. I can tell him how to defend himself against it and. . ." Hiei stopped when he looked in Kurama's window. He saw Sky Fire snuggled against Kurama. He took in a few quick breaths and tried to rationalize the situation. There was no way that Kurama had a weak mind yet here he was, cuddling with a shirtless, and most likely pants less, Sky Fire. If he had uncovered them he would have found that they were just wearing what they normally wore to bed but he was not about to pull up the covers.  
  
"Is this why you wanted to wait?" he asked his sleeping lover. "Because you didn't want me, you wanted someone else. Is that why? I understand. It isn't the first time and it will most likely be the last. Wait, abstain, indulge in kisses and nothing more, how could I have thought that those came from you, my fox. You sleep with others but you don't want me. Maybe you just wanted me to feel better so that is why you claim to love me. Thank you for trying, you did make me happier for longer than anyone else."  
  
Hiei kissed Kurama lightly and brushed Sky Fire's hair out of his face. Sky Fire moaned slightly and moved just a little. "Sky Fire, I should hate you, but at least everyone else is happy I learned a long time ago that my feelings don't matter. Good bye, I hope that you two are happy."  
  
Hiei turned around and crawled slowly out of Kurama's room. Leaving Kurama was one of the hardest things that he had ever had to do. He was surprised when he got through it only shedding one tear. He put the gem in his pocket and left without looking back. He would suffer as he had before.  
  
He went back to the park and sat down on a bench near his favorite tree. All of the events played over in his head, torturing his mind. He suddenly became aware of another presence and looked up. Yusuke was standing over him. He looked back down but Yusuke did not leave.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Although Hiei was usually silent, he had to tell someone something. "In all of my life only three people have managed to gain my absolute trust. Two of them just betrayed me."  
  
Yusuke continued to pry, hinting that he already knew of Hiei's relationship to Kurama. No matter how hard he pressed, Yusuke could not get a full confession out of him. The only thing that he would tell him was that Kurama and Sky Fire had done something twice that pissed him off majorly. Yusuke handed him a pen and paper and told him to write Kurama a note. Even though he did not want to, he did so to get Yusuke to leave him alone.  
  
Kurama woke up to find that Sky Fire had cuddled up next to him. He pushed him away and got out of bed. After a quick glace to be sure that Sky Fire had not been woken up by his movement, he got dressed. He wanted to get to the park early and talk to Hiei. Maybe the fire demon had cooled down enough to forgive him. It was unlikely but worth a try.  
  
When he got there he did not find Hiei, but he found a note instead.  
  
Kurama,  
  
I am sorry for yelling at you. Just so you know, I am leaving. I see that you would be happier with Sky Fire and I don't blame you. I couldn't manage to say goodbye in person, it would be too hard. Don't feel sorry for me, did you hear me! I said stop it! I don't want your pity or your sympathy. I told you that I was meant to be alone. I wish you and Sky Fire the best of luck.  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Hiei  
  
PS: Thank you for all that you have done. When I was with you I was the happiest that I have been since I was born. Even though it is gone just like everything else that I ever enjoyed, I will still have memories.  
  
Kurama read the note over five times before everything sunk in. He could hardly believe it. Hiei was gone for good. He didn't even seem sad about it, as though he knew that it would end right from the start.  
  
"Hiei" Jin whispered as he shook Hiei's shoulder slightly. Hiei had spent the night there after writing the letter to Kurama. Jin had been sympathetic but only as much as Hiei would prefer. He had listened to him and had pried every bit of information out of him. For some reason he felt as though he could confide in Jin. Jin had just nodded. He hadn't offered any advice which pleased Hiei. He did not like people meddling in is life.  
  
Jin fed him breakfast and tired to make him as comfortable as possible. Touya was not very happy to see him. Hiei sided with Sky Fire in most arguments and therefore was as much of an enemy as Sky Fire was. He did act civil to him but not much more than he had to. Jin had also asked him to be nice so that was a very good reason to behave.  
  
Hiei left as soon as he was fed. He told Jin where he could be found if he was needed for a mission and headed off to that place. He had asked Jin not to tell anyone else where it was because he really did not want to be visited by Kurama right now.  
  
Well, what do you say? Just to let you know, there is a mission next chapter.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it, don't bother saying that it is well written because I know that I can and have done better than this. On the same note, don't bother to give me advice because chances are I have already received it from other sources and have made those changes in more recent works.  
  
Oh, and anyone who would not be pissed tell me because if no one wants to read it then I wont bother posing any more because it is no longer an accurate description of my writing abilities nor is it a genius and original work. In other wards, tell me if you want more, tell me if you don't  
  
This is Storm saying see ya and read my other work because it is better (those who enjoy FAKE should read Learning to Love and Finding Out) ok, those are the only two in which I display any new talent. 


End file.
